AveryDunn History
Avery’s family lived in Greenvale, a small town to the west of Elthwin (population: 46). Like most Icarans, Avery joined the Army as soon as he was of age. He has been fighting Karandia all of his adult life, until the Pax Hagar was signed, and even more recently, the truce between Icara and Karandia and the joining of forces against Gesnor. In 487, Avery was among the main body of the Icaran Army. Their forces were urgently needed to thwart a Karandian invasion, threatening the capitol of Elthwin. The information that the Army Officers had was that Karandian Forces were marching on a northeasterly course to the capitol. The Icaran Army met the Karandian forces two days march from the city. It was called the Battle of Timrin’s Field. Avery was on the front line. Unbeknownst to Avery, his family was killed two days prior. A medium sized, but powerful force was moving east, through the Icaran countryside in advance of the main Karandian army. The group consisted of Karandian Talons and mercenaries. The disguised Talons were escorting mercenaries to the Icaran capitol. The Karandians needed supplies and rest, so they stopped in Greenvale. The unassuming, kind-hearted villagers welcomed the disguised Karandian force. After the newcomers rested for several hours, the villagers began to harbor suspicions of the force resting in their town. The Karandians and mercenaries knew they were in danger of being discovered. With the success of their mission at risk, they gathered the villagers in the center of town and killed them. They took the supplies they needed and left for Elthwin. Two days later, while the Icaran Army was engaged with the main body of the Karandian Army, the mercenaries breached Elthwin and burned the city. Avery has never forgiven Karandia and still bears a great hatred for the country and the Talons. After mourning his loss, Avery returned to service with the Icaran Army. He has refused promotion three times and chooses to remain a foot soldier, fighting sword to sword, face to face with the enemy. = = = In June of 499, Avery was assigned to a Cohort (twenty Foot Soldiers) led by Dekard Galum Math (Mike Antos). Two of the Cohort were Flails of Vorak. The Dekard was briefed by a Phaeton and given information that Karandia was still holding Icarans in a prison camp, against the decree of the Pax Hagar. The Military Command believed that an Icaran Ambassador named Samuel Merrick had been captured and was being held there. Merrick was also a Phaeton and had knowledge of plans, tactics and resources of the Icaran Army. The cohort’s orders were to cross the river Yoleth into Karandia, locate the prison camp and retrieve Samuel Merrick. Their mission could not be officially sanctioned, as it would violate the terms of the treaty, but the need to recover the Ambassador was vital to the survival of Icara. By no means could Merricks’ information fall into the hands of Karandia. Math’s Cohort left their tabards and other Icaran gear at the border and crossed into Karandia and traveled at night. With the map that the Phaeton had provided, they reached the prison camp. It was guarded by the Karandian equivalent of a Cohort of soldiers and Talons. Math’s Cohort watched the camp for two days. On the night of the third day, they attacked the east side of the camp. The diversion allowed Dekard Math, Avery and 3 others to enter the north side of the camp and locate the prisoners. Since nearly all hands ran to the east side to defend, there were few guards with the prisoners. The Karandian guards were all slain and Merrik freed. The Cohort sounded the retreat and ran to the south. The Icarans took turns carrying the weak form of Merrick as they fled the Karandians. Unknown to the Cohort, Merrick was badly injured when he was captured. Since he was an Icaran, the Karandians did not waste their healing magiks on him. When the Cohort had a put enough distance between them and their pursuers, they stopped for a brief rest. As he was carrying him at that point, Avery set down Merrick and looked him over. That is when Avery discovered Merrick’s injuries. The rough handling and rapid pace retreating from the Karandian camp had reopened and aggravated Merrick’s old wounds. The Cohort’s medic and healer had been slain during the diversionary attack on the camp. It was apparent that Merrick would not survive any further travel. Dekard Math came close and spoke to Merrick in hushed tones and rough whispers. Avery could not distinguish what they said. During their conversation, Merrick coughed and spat blood several times. When they were done speaking, Math stood up and stepped back from Merrick. Merrick spoke louder to Math, “Tactically, it would be unwise to continue to carry me. The Karandians are close and we (cough) don’t have much time. You must leave me here. They have learned (cough-cough) nothing from me yet, and we shall guar… (cough) guarantee that they won’t.” Merrick pointed to Avery, “Give me your dagger.” Avery saluted and handed Merrick his dagger. “You know what to do,” Merrick told the Dekard. “Yes sir.” Math signaled the Flails to him and murmured some orders to them. The Flails knelt down to Merrick’s side and busied themselves casting magiks. When they finished, Dekard Math saluted Phaeton Merrick. The rest of the Cohort saluted him. The Dekard turned and led the Cohort on a southeasterly course away from Merrick. A few minutes into their run they heard shouts followed by a loud crackling noise and a sound of thunder. “I think we slowed them down sir” said one of the Flails. “Good job. Keep running.” The Cohort returned to Icara the following day, now numbering sixteen. Three had died at the prison camp and one fell from his wounds during the return trip. = = = At the beginning of April 503, Avery was contacted by Dekard Math for another mission. He was assembling a team to go to the eastern border and meet with a special cohort, for reasons to be divulged later. Avery asked Math, “What is our mission, sir?” “I have not been fully briefed yet.” “Will we be leaving the country or working as spies again? Is that why you are asking for me?” Avery asked suspiciously. “Is this going to be like last time?” “No. It won’t be like last time. As I said, I haven’t been fully briefed yet, but that has been implied that we will be leaving Icaran soil.” “I don’t like fighting without my colors, sir. It’s very un-Icaran.” “I don’t like it either Soldier, but those are my orders. I’ve selected my men. You have your orders. Get packed.” = = = -Along the Dekard Math (Mike Antos), Avery traveled to the border of Icara and Gesnor. Peace treaty threatened by Gesnor's ever growing power grab. -Met by Talon Squad. Ordered to team up and enter Gesnor, enter a fort and retrieve artifacts. -Team struggles with political and personal differences and dislikes. -Encoutners priest of Corbae and folowers. -Team overcomes magikally protected guardians, enters fort. -Team successful, recovers artifacts. -While leaving the area, Karandian Talon leader Sgt Cyrus Kanaan (Andrew Gaughen) orders the Talons to kill the Icarans, burn the bodies and bag the bones. -Math and Avery are murdered. -Priest of Corbae resurrects Avery on the battlefield -Avery in weakened state knows he cannot rescue the body of Math or fight the Talon Squad. Crawls away until strong enough to walk. Walks away back into Icara. -Avery's report to his Phaeton makes it way rapidly to the Icaran Military Command. -The Pax Hagar is declared broken and Icara and Karandia are once again at war. -Avery heals then returns to active duty at the Icaran front. -Avery is now a follower of Corbae, and is internally struggling with this religious conflict with his current life's path as an Icaran soldier